


Two times Will texted Hannibal, and the one time he didnt have to

by not_a_slightly_used_napkin



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Decisions, Booty Calls, Cooking, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Texting, Tumblr Prompt, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, meaningless drivel, nbc hannibal - Freeform, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_slightly_used_napkin/pseuds/not_a_slightly_used_napkin
Summary: will sometimes, occasionally, booty calls hannibal. these are bad decisions made on part of both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Season One: Will would be awkward and try to act chill about inviting Hannibal over with a vague ‘caught a lot of fish, hungry?’ text and has no idea what he’s really doing just that he’s sent the text and now he has to make Hannibal Lecter an actual meal and oh god what has he done. inspired by this textpost   
> http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/149804416226/so-how-do-you-think-will-booty-calls-hannibal

_ ‘Caught a lot of fish, hungry?’ _

- **message sent** -

       Will groaned inwardly as he placed the cleanly scaled fish into a pan, glancing and rereading the spur of the moment text he had sent to his…. Well, his therapist, or maybe coworker? 

Friend? 

        It was a stupid decision, even more stupid when you considered who he was inviting to dinner. A man known the world over for his distinct, elegant, delicious food, a man of high society, someone who's probably never been within thirty feet of spray cheese. His sort of but not really therapist, Hannibal Lecter. He’d rather take that date with the Chesapeake Ripper than embarrass himself by frying fish for a food connoisseur like Dr. Lecter. What the hell was he even going to make to go with the fish?

      This was a bad idea. 

       Will sighed, long suffering and churlish as he slid diced red potatoes into the oven. He was an adult, working on murder investigations, paying bills, not sending vague questionable texts to his coworkers. Well, that's not to say that wasn't something he did… but Alanna at least texted back quick. His thoughts were interrupted by a short ping, a notification from his phone. Oh god, it wasn't even satisfying to finally have an answer. He reached for the phone, setting the heat on low as he read the text back. He mentally steeled himself,(as much as he could at the moment, seeing as how unreliable his mental state seemed to be these days) and opened the new text from his friend that he has talks with. 

   Yeah, that sounded better.

H-‘ _ Ravenous. Im actually in the area right now, would you mind terribly if i joined you? _ ’

    God, he texted exactly how he spoke. Hopefully this wouldn't lead to them having a conversation about conditional mortality over his Samsung. 

W-‘ _ Not at all. Hope you like catfish _ ’ 

 

H-‘ _ I’ll bring some wine _ .’

 

W-‘ _ Cant wait! :) _ ’ 

~~~~

       Hannibal was in the area. That area specifically being the service road that went through the woods behind will graham's virginia home, close enough for Hannibal to see the house. He hadn't planned on finding the special agent any more interesting than a passing novelty, another teacup(an altogether way too attractive teacup, perhaps) to push off the edge. Yet here he was. Will Graham saw things radically clear, and had an air about him that radiated ‘dangerous’. If Hannibal had not been at his craft for many years, the man would have been able to see through his person suit immediately. And, unfortunately for Hannibal, the thought of Will seeing his true self excited him to no end. 

       So this development, an invitation to dinner, was intriguing. Far too appetizing a chance to see Will for Hannibal to resist. He sent a smiley face for god’s sake. 

~~~~~ 

“The wine is very good, where did you even get it at this hour?” Will asked as he sipped. It tasted expensive, although he admittedly probably couldn't tell between an 8 dollar and 80 dollar bottle. Knowing Hannibal, it was probably in the low hundreds. He took another bite of his seared catfish, swallowing awkwardly. He didn't think this through, and felt painfully uncomfortable in his own house, although Hannibal seemed completely at ease. He would.

Bastard.

      Hannibal smiled, one of his small, amused smirks playing on his face. Will was dangerous for him, someone who could empathize with any monster and see their intentions. He had already seen through a few lies, though Will had brushed them off. Most likely because he had other more pressing matters, such as his encephalitis. Most likely. 

     “Never underestimate the power of greed, Will. I drove by a liquor store that was just closing up, and let them charge extra so that I could procure it.” Hannibal explained smoothly, a hand guest urging outward vaguely to indicate the power of his influence over people. The honest truth was that he kept at least 3 bottles of wine in the cooler he had in his trunk. For emergencies. 

      “Y-you didn't have to go to all that trouble.. It's really very nice, but, you're my guest, don't trouble yourself next time.” Will said, small smile as he looked up to meet hannibal's eye. It was getting easier to make eye contact, at least with this man who was one of the first to not mock him for his abilities and tendencies.  

         Making eye contact was always interesting when it came to Will Graham. A small stirring in Hannibal's chest made him falter, emotion and complications beginning to build wherever this puppy like man was involved. He smiled back, genuine and warm. This dance he was participating in, where Will was an unwitting, but willing participant, was getting more complex, more dangerous, and altogether entirely more exciting.He wasn't attached, per say, but he was deeply, unfortunately, involved. He was, after all, at the man's house pretending to enjoy poorly seasoned fish.    

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

           Will had, for once in what had to be weeks, was hungry for seconds. Maybe it was just that he actually cooked something that was decent(it was better than decent, if Hannibal, who appeared to be eating with rigor, liked it} Or maybe it was just the company he was keeping, his paddle, his…. 

          He didn't really have a word for the space that hannibal occupied in his life. He was different, in a way that was both off putting and familiar. Will had really grown to trust him in the span of a few months, and had actually begun to admire the seemingly flawless man..

            And in the span of about three glasses of wine(though the finger or two of whiskey while he had been anxiously waiting for Hannibal's reply had a hand in it], will was leaning towards hannibal, eyes lidded, smiling idiotically. There was an energy between them, an attracting force similar to the one between him and Alana, though one sided. And, like Alana, Will tended to make similar unwise decisions around Hannibal. 

             Will closed the small gap{smaller still, as hannibal had leaned forward too, not the only one drawn in by their shared magnetism} and pressed his lips against the psychiatrists. 

Hopefully, he hadn't left the oven on.          

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i will write the rest of it, depends on if this goes over well. please be nice to me i suck at writing.


End file.
